Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head that ejects a liquid from an ejection opening, a liquid ejection apparatus, and a manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a high-accuracy and high-quality printing operation since a printing apparatus has been used for various applications. In order to print an image with higher accuracy, a plurality of ejection openings need to be disposed with high density in the liquid ejection head capable of selectively ejecting a liquid from the plurality of ejection openings. Further, in order to print an image with higher quality, there is a need to eject a liquid droplet having a uniform size.
In order to dispose the ejection openings with high density, there is also a need to decrease the size of a liquid supply passage to the ejection opening. The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,534 discloses a method of processing a member for supplying ink to an element board. Here, a head support member is laminated by a sealing film integrated in a longitudinal direction of a line head and a supply opening is processed by a laser. Subsequently, a print element board is mounted on the sealing film provided with the supply opening.
However, in the method disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,534, the supply opening is processed in the sealing film serving as the support member of the print element board and the print element board is mounted on the sealing film while being positioned to correspond to the formed supply opening. In such a configuration, it is difficult to realize a further decrease in size or a further increase in density of the supply opening or the passage near the rear face of the print element board from the viewpoint of the positioning accuracy of a passage near a rear face of the print element board and the supply opening of the sealing film.